


Alisaie, this is important.

by LittleSun



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Crack Fic, Gen, alisaie being alisaie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSun/pseuds/LittleSun
Summary: He's only going to speak to his sister. His dearest sister, Alisaie. If she saw him in this state oh would she howl in laughter. And yet, she would be the only person to believe in everything he says.





	Alisaie, this is important.

Alphinaud approached the dimly lit room hesitantly, his hands rolled into tight fists in hopes of stopping them from shaking. He was nervous. It was rare for the always-confident grandson of Master Louisoix to be seen in such a state. He was always outspoken, enunciating his thoughts like a recital he prepared in all his life. But here he was now timid and afraid. What was he afraid of exactly? He's only going to speak to his sister. His dearest sister, Alisaie. If she saw him in this state oh would she howl in laughter. And yet, she would be the only person to believe in everything he says.

The quiet clomp of his boots as he pushed his way through the slightly ajared door caught the attention of the Leveilleur twin. Her ears perked up as she turned to face her brother who stood at the door. “Alphinaud?”

What he did not expect to see was the Miqo’te sitting across the round oak table scribbling with a quill pen surrounded by a small mountain of scriptures and books. “Alisaie,” he gave her a slight nod before he turned to the other, “…and Y'shtola.”

The Miqo'te lifted her eyes slightly to acknowledge his presence before burying her nose into work.

“Great timing, Alphinaud! Tataru received an anonymous package this morning addressed to the Scions and we thought it was a bomb!” Alisaie exclaimed as she spread her arms. Alphinaud opened his mouth wanting to ask what it was before Alisaie continued. “Turns out, it was scriptures and some of grandpa's old books.”

 _That's why Y'shtola was here_ , he thought to himself.

“You know I'm not good at this stuff,” Alisaie waved at the papers that sprawled on the desk. “I went to your room to find you but you weren't there.” She said with a finger on her chin. “But I ran into Y'shtola so I got her to sort them out for me instead!” She turned to her comrade who was beside her. “Thanks by the way!”

Y'shtola smiled slightly. “You're welcome.” She did not stop writing.

Alphinaud's mind was in all directions. It took him an immense effort to march up to his sister to spill the beans but now someone other than his sister is with her. How was he going to go about this? Was he going to excuse himself and come by later? Or should he beg Alisaie to come with him so they could speak privately? In any case, Y'shtola didn't seem like she w-

“So, why are you here?” Alisaie's voice was like a spear and it pierced through his thoughts. There was a brief moment of silence, which was a mistake he should not have made. Someone as careful as Alphinaud Leveilleur would've considered all his options and routes he could take to avoid making such a horrible mistake. But he was not in the right state of mind. He paused a millisecond too long for Y'shtola to hover her eyes slightly at him, curiosity gracing her features. But she did not stop writing.

“I uh…” Alphinaud fumbled with his words like a child. He inwardly berated himself for all the failures up to this point which he would write them down in his secret journal to remind himself not to commit them in the future. Alisaie must not know of his journal writing habits. He will also write that down later as to not forget. “I wished to speak with you, Alisaie.”

His sister looked at him and crossed her arms. Then another moment of silence passed. This time Y'shtola did not look up to meet his eyes. “Well?” His ever impatient twin arched a curious brow.

“In private.” Alphinaud finished and pursed his lips. He took a quick glance at the Miqo'te who seem to not be bothered by their exchange which was a relief. It was a cowardly move, Alphinaud thought. Afterall, this wasn't something he should be embarrassed about yet here he stood, curling his toes in his boots.

Alisaie narrowed her eyes, then she tilted her head slightly towards Y'shtola. Alphinaud did not like how Alisaie was reacting. His heart began ramming into his chest. “Why's that? What's going on?” she asked dubiously. And then there was ringing in his ears.

“It's a private and personal matter, Alisaie.” He struggled to keep his voice steady. “Won't you do me a favour and take a walk with me?”

Alisaie frowned at the proposal. But before she could open her mouth, Y'shtola spoke. “I will be fine alone, Alisaie. It seems Alphinaud has something important to tell you.”

“Honestly, you're just making things more suspicious, Alphinaud. What's there to hide about?”

Then it hit him. Alisaie was right. Why is he being such a coward right now? There's nothing to hide about. He didn't need to speak to Alisaie in private. If he was going to say it, he's going to say it out loud and proud.

“Fine!” Alphinaud huffed as he took a step forward and the door closed behind him (because the doors are magical like that). “As you know I have been working alongside Ser Aymeric regarding the aetherial disruptions around the Coerthas Highlands.” Alisaie nodded. “And…”His words were stuck in his throat again.

_Not now, Alphinaud by the Twelve you're utterly hopeless!_

“…And?” Alisaie tapped her finger, waiting for Alphinaud to continue.

“A-And I realised I may… have discovered about my homosexuality.” He slurred through that last bit because Thal's balls was that embarrassing. He hoped Alisaie heard him because Y'shtola might not have. She's too busy writing. Or he hoped that she was because she never stopped writing. 

“Your… what?” His sister leaned forward in her seat, as if to get closer just to hear him speak. “Your hypothermic ability??” Alphinaud swore he could see Y'shtola suppressed a grin, but Alisaie's face was stitched in confusion. “Did the corrupted aether mess you up Alphinaud? Should we get Urianger to run you through some tests?” And now she was very concerned about his well being. It was sweet but right now he just wanted to crawl under the table and die.

“My HOMOSEXUALITY. BY THE TWELVE MUST I REPEAT MYSELF AGAIN.” Alphinaud has definitely lost it at this point, both his dignity and sanity. He shut his eyes, afraid of the consequence that was about to dawn on him. But all he heard was her sister oh-ing very quietly.

“You too huh,” Alisaie trailed off and was in thought. Not in deep thought because she would be pacing about in the room. _Wait. Too?_

“Too?” Alphinaud snuck a look at his sister, whose red eyes held him curiously.

“I thought you would've noticed, Alphinaud. I was always talking about Y'shtola having really nice legs!” There was a sound; a snap. Y'shtola pressed her quill pen so hard into the desk it broke in two. Alphinaud could feel a sweat travel down his cheek.

The Miqo'te set her quill down and pushed herself off the chair, straightening her dress-coat. “I believe Alphinaud will be able to take over my tasks here on out.” Y’shtola said and gave Alphinaud a knowing look. _Was she embarrassed? Angry? That’s another entry in the journal, probably in big red letters._

“Oh?” Alisaie stood alongside her, almost surprised by her abrupt behaviour. Abrupt isn’t even the right word, did his sister not know what she just said? Had she already forgotten the words that came out of her mouth?

“I have,” Y’shtola paused, almost as if she was trying to come up with a credible excuse. “Um. Left Krile in the pot. Sorry, Alisaie.” She strode to the door almost immediately.

“Oh no worries! Thanks for your help, Y’sht- Wait you left Krile where now?”

Y’shtola’s ears twitched. “Did I say Krile? No I was to meet Lyse and I have forgotten about it. Goodbye.” And she was gone out the door.

Alisaie and Alphinaud exchanged looks. Despite being twins, they both wore very different expressions. “...in the pot?” Alisaie mouthed, eyebrows knitted together. She searched her brother’s face trying to look for an answer but was only greeted by a very weary frown.

Alphinaud sighed in disbelief and brought a hand up to forehead. It seemed as if his troubles were over, and he could only hope Y’shtola nor his sister would ever bring up the matter again.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in AGES and this is the first fic I'm writing after all this time. A big crack fic. I only started playing XIV earlier this year and I've fallen in love with a lot of characters. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
